Mt. Skylift
Mt. Skylift, most commonly known as Skylift, is a dungeon that contains mostly flying-type Pokémon found North-West of Grassroot Town, and North-East of Pitch-Black Abyss. It provides the player HM Fly at the end of the dungeon, and has no boss to defeat in order to complete the dungeon. Due to the amount of enemies spawned, ease of defeating the enemy Pokémon, resources provided and experience points gained, Mt. Skylift is the best dungeon to train Pokémon from level 25 up to level 50. Dungeon Parts Scenery The scenery in this dungeon changes 3 times. Each time, the Pokémon grow stronger and higher on the evolutionary scale. Low Floors (1-12) The dungeon here has orange ground tiles and gray walls. The weather is usually Rainy. Water here is uncommon. Mid-Floors (13-24) These floors look exactly the same as the previous floors. However, the Pokémon here are stronger and the weather now includes Cloudy. Upper Floors (25-36) The scenery set here changes drastically, with the walls becoming lighter and the ground turning from an orange dirt color to a dark green color. The weather here is usually Cloudy unless a Pokémon with Cloud Nine, such as Altaria, spawns. The water here is much more rare. Pokémon Pokémon in '''bold' are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information.'' Items Item Table Below is the complete list of items obtainable from Island Garden. Note that items in bold are hidden items'', whereas items with an * indicate that they are found in walls.'' P.S. The * next to the floors mean I need more runs to quadruple-check, so its not confirmed till then! - Reevee Kecleon Shop Kecleon Shop are found on 16F and 26F. The following is the incomplete list of items Kecleon Shop offers at Mt. Skylift: Sealed Chamber Mt. Skylift contains a singled Sealed Chamber on 30F. The box within it may contain one of the followings: * Nugget * Sky Silk * Lum berry Secret Room This dungeon also is one of the few dungeons that offer Secret Rooms. The room is shaped like a bird and has a total of 2 Deluxe Boxes. The items that can be obtained from the boxes are as follows; *TM Dragon Tail *Huge Apple *Revival Herb *Feather Band Mystery Eggs The mystery eggs in Mt. Skylift contain; * Hoothoot * Spearow * Pidgey * Venonat * Starly Dungeon Objective The main objective is to obtain HM Fly, and after that players usually return for the great amount of training that can be done at this dungeon for the large amount of experience it offers on higher floors. Several recruitable Pokémon are also found here. Aerodactyl is exclusively found in Mt. Skylift and is present as rare, hidden Old Amber. Skylift room.png Skylift SR.png Trivia * Aerodactyl was once a Pokémon that could be recruited directly from this dungeon, but was later removed with the introduction of Old Amber. Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:HM Dungeon Category:Exbel Dungeons